


【GB】恋与动物园 91～100

by wenhe555



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenhe555/pseuds/wenhe555
Summary: 车不喜勿入谢谢
Relationships: GB - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	【GB】恋与动物园 91～100

⑨①

周棋洛…

要快点找到周棋洛…

幸好工作人员记得你是周棋洛挑中的“幸运粉丝”，你才得以顺利进入后台。

你在弯绕幽深的长廊里极速奔跑，紧紧握着的手机屏忽闪着熄灭，上面是周棋洛给你发的短信。

我在a304等你。

他在等你，在欲海中颠扑、挣扎、窒息。

“棋洛！”你停在一扇门外，撑着膝盖喘粗气。

这是走廊尽头的房间，很少有人造访，里面也静悄悄的。

“咔哒。”密码锁应声弹开，露出稍显杂乱的更衣室一角，忽明忽暗的灯光照不清全貌，让你突然想起和周棋洛的地下室独处。

那次，是你自以为是的“救他”，这次，希望自己真的可以帮到他。

你走了进去，反手关上了门。

⑨②

周棋洛整个人缩在沙发里，见你来了，稍微松了口气，用来控制密码锁的手机脱手而出，“啪！”狠狠摔在地上。

“唔…”费力撑起的身体抵不过情潮的侵蚀，在他摇摇欲坠也快摔到地上时，你赶紧上前搂住他的肩膀。

“谢谢你…来找我。”说话间喷吐的气息急促灼热，周棋洛用鼻尖抵着你用力吸气，被熟悉的气味萦绕后才松下一直绷紧的肩线，将手臂环在你的腰上，努力平复错乱的呼吸。

一阵阵难受劲儿涌上来时随意拉扯的领口露出锁骨和一片绯红的胸膛，剧烈起伏时隐约可见胸前的红果，你不自在地扭过脸，顺了顺他的后背。

“很难受吧？”

“还好…”他抬起头，冲你笑了笑，湛蓝的眼如水洗的天空，“不用紧张，没有那么难受。”

故作轻松的表情被突然紧攥的手指出卖得彻底，周棋洛狠狠皱了皱眉，吞下即将脱口而出的呻吟，昏暗的光影模糊了他眼角逼出的泪水，他还要借着影影绰绰的灯光逞强。

“借我靠会儿…很快就好了…”

他不再说话，阖上眼睛，有汗水沿着下颚滴落，他像是唱跳了一晚，只是需要点儿休息。

你见过许墨和李泽言的反应，知道周棋洛有多难受，光芒万丈的大明星此时正脆弱地度过发情期，手里却还紧紧拽着最后一张面具。

你深吸了口气，将手抚上他的尾椎骨…

“唔！”周棋洛猛地抖了一下，酥酥麻麻的感觉自尾椎处传来，浑身的情潮似乎被看不见的大手狠狠搅动，绵软的低吟终于从他紧咬的牙关倾泻而出。

被戳破了伪装，他扶着你的肩膀，表情似乎有点难过：“我有喜欢的人…”

“对不…唔…”你的道歉还没说完，便被他用力吻住。

⑨③

明明是只无害的雀子，吻起人来倒更像只凶巴巴的小兽，拍过那么多戏的大明星好似并无技巧，只是凭借本能环着你的脖子，在你的唇上又啃又咬。

轻薄的演出服被他自己撕成碎块，摆脱束缚后的温热身躯紧紧贴上你的，像是汲取到灼烧中难得的沁凉般从喉咙口发出小小的呜咽。

“快…唔嗯…”被浴火灼烧的理智渐渐出离，周棋洛将你扑在沙发上，难耐地用脸蹭你的颈窝，同时毫无章法地用空虚的下体在你大腿上摩挲。

“好…”你见他难受得厉害，将他不停扭动的腰搂住，手慢慢下滑。

就在这时，门外突然响起了敲门声，伴随着客气的询问。

“你好，请问里面有人吗？”

⑨④

“咦？刚刚好像听见里面有声音的…”开门进来的工作人员嘀嘀咕咕着，在昏黄的灯光里摸索着，像在找什么东西。

“砰！”能见度不足，踢倒了凳子，她俯下身来扶起凳子，你吓得呼吸一滞，将怀里赤裸的身体搂得更紧些，暗自祈祷她没有注意更衣帘后的脚。

“这也太黑了…”来人吐嘈着，在桌上翻找了会儿，终于拿起什么匆匆离开。

“还好…哈啊…”被你圈在怀里的周棋洛扶着墙面勉强站着，听见门被关上的声音还在庆幸，猝不及防被你分开臀肉，飞快送了进去。

“呃…”陌生的胀痛感让他惊喘出声，无助地伸出手，像是溺海者般紧紧握住你的。

等待他适应的过程，每一秒都似乎被无限拉长，你感到湿热逼仄的甬道中，每一小块肠肉都如同小嘴般用力吮吸，等到一股热流从他体内涌了出来，蓬勃地浇灌在你的顶端，周棋洛像是感受到了极大的快感，张着口急促地喘息，弓起的后背也在轻微发颤。

交合的感受是亘古不变的欲仙欲死，周棋洛弯着腰，乖巧地露出身后红肿的小口任你进进出出。

⑨⑤

你将稠白的物体播撒在周棋洛的体内，他精瘦的小腹也滑落属于自己的白浊，箍在他腰上的手背落了一滴晶莹剔透的液体，你愣了一下。

他在哭。

粗糙的泄欲后，周棋洛保持着原先的姿势，眼泪一滴接一滴落了下来，起初只是安静地流眼泪，很快演变成小声的抽噎。

“怎…怎么了…”你吓坏了，赶紧退了出来，滑腻的液体顺着他的腿根蜿蜒而下，你却顾不得欣赏这副能让千万人疯狂的画面，手忙脚乱给他擦眼泪。

“对不起嘛…”

他却不说话，撇着嘴摇了摇头。

⑨⑥

又一次情潮来袭时，你顾不得其他，将他软趴趴的身体接住，将自己填进还没有完全闭合的小口。周棋洛闷哼一声将你紧紧夹住，上一秒好像还在闹脾气，现在却软软地迎接你一次又一次的深入。

汗水裹着泪水流了下来，发情期时浑身都是敏感点的小可怜躺在你的身下，被你冲撞成了一摊水。

⑨⑦

揉着周棋洛痉挛的小腹，你将下巴抵在他的头顶，圈着他靠在沙发上。手下的皮肤温软紧致，排列着一块块奶白色的肌肉。

你以为正闭眼休息的人突然抓着你的手摁在自己肚子上，金色脑袋不安分地蹭了蹭你的胸口。

“我真的很胖吗？”语气严肃到像在讨论什么十分重要的事。

“噗！”你忍俊不禁，“不胖，一点也不胖。”

看他似乎松了一口气，你乐不可支，没忍住吻了吻他的头顶。

温馨惬意的氛围里，周棋洛像是漫不经心说了句，“其实，我喜欢的人是你。”

⑨⑧

“我没有把你当朋友，从来都没有…”

“你可能不会相信，我一直喜欢你，比你能想象到的还要早…”

“但是我真的很想留在你身边，那么，做朋友也没有关系…”

“粉丝都说，周棋洛最会撒娇，很容易就会被人喜欢…”

“可是我甚至不敢对你撒娇…”

“你要是觉得我烦，该怎么办…”

他的声音很轻，语速很慢，小心翼翼把真实的自己一点点剖开来给你看。

扑通，扑通…

你似乎听见了自己的心跳声，因为周棋洛，变得缓慢又柔软。

⑨⑨

丢掉破烂不堪的演出服，消灭现场所有的痕迹，口袋里躺着一只安心睡着的金丝雀，它的羽毛蓬松柔软，睡得很香连小嘴都无意识张着。

你哼着小曲，步履轻快地离开了场馆。

10x⑩

《周棋洛送粉丝宠物❤️》

一路攀升的热搜很快跃居第一，话题首页是你发的微博，配图是一只手，有着蓝宝石般大眼睛的金丝雀乖巧地窝在掌心。

无数粉丝羡慕嫉妒恨的评论中，来自正主的评论很快被捞了出来。

周棋洛V：“拜托永远对它好，不要抛弃它哦！”

努力赚钱养毛茸茸：“收到！”


End file.
